Hamilton Avenue
Hamilton Avenue is one of the main roads of Palm Bay Heights, a district in Paradise City of Burnout Paradise. It regroups a large number of offline events (7 in total) and also a large concentration of useful Drive Throughs. In Freeburn Online, players will use this road to get to the Palm Bay heights Junkyard or West Acres Car Park located along the road. Layout It starts at the T-intersection with East Crawford Drive in Big Surf. Since the road is aligned with a straight North to South axis, it continues southbound from the junction and crosses the Paradise City River thanks to the bridge named after the Avenue. After a short but somewhat steep uphill slope, Hamilton Avenue crosses 7th Street and passes through (and under) the impressing Twin Bridges Mall. After crossing 5th Street, Hamilton Avenue curves slightly uphill, but a shortcut cuts the bend. South of the small commercial area, and east of the Diesel store, Hamilton Avenue (along with 3rd Street and Young Avenue) form the Memorial Triangle south of which the Hamilton and Young Avenues meet. Now covered by the El-Train Tracks, it goes by the West Acres Car Park, Palm Bay Heights Junkyard and West Acres Gas 5 station. The final section of the road (in Harbor Town) is a downhill portion that curves west past the 24H Towing Services building and the Harbor Town Paintshop until it finally reaches the 3-way intersection with Harber Street and Warren Avenue. Events Hamilton Avenue is the starting place of 7 offline events. Shortcuts Paradise City Railroad South of the East Crawford Drive junction, on the east side of the road is located a small warehouse which marks the entry point to the Western Big Surf Railroad. The arrangement of the entrance prevents drivers from comfortably taking the shortcut when driving northbound. 9th Street North of the intersection with 9th Street, players can access a back alley that stretches along the north bank of the Paradise City River. Drivers will smash through a Billboard and then find themselves back onto 9th Street at the Paradise Avenue intersection heading eastbound. 5th Street The north-west corner of the intersection can be cut thanks to a short pedestrian path behind some grass and a large billboard advert. It points players east on 5th Street but can be taken in the opposite direction. 2nd Street Behind Dokjor's Disco is the nightclub's parking lot which can be used as a shortcut to cut the north-west corner of the junction with 2nd Street. It can also be used backwards and it is highly recommended to do so if players consider the sharpness of the corner. 1st Street *The south-west corner of the intersection with 1st Street is occupied by a dilapidated building (the Analogue Imaging Services) under which runs a short tunnel that cuts the corner and can be used to great effect in any event. *North of the Perfect Cover Paintshop is the 24H Towing Services building that can be used as a shortcut and points players eastbound on 1st Street. It can also be taken in the opposite direction. Landmarks of Interest Listed from North to South *In Big Surf :*'Murch Falls Hotel' :*'Hamilton Avenue Bridge' *In Twin Bridges :*'Diesel Headquarters' :*'Twin Bridges Mall' *In West Acres :*'West Acres Paint Shop' :*'West Acres Commercial District' :*'Memorial Triangle' :*'West Acres Bowling Alley' :*'West Acres Garage' :*'Palm Bay Heights Junkyard' :*'West Acres Gas Station' :*'El Train' *In Paradise Wharf :*'24H Towing Services' :*'Paradise Wharf Paint Shop' Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :In a race (and notably The Duel), Hamilton Avenue is reasonably difficult considering the lack of alternative routes and the bumpy, swerving road layout (in addition to the dense traffic). Players will have to use caution when speeding on this road since many hazards are present. *Road Rage: :Hamilton Avenue may not be an ideal place for such events, but Takedown opportunities are available and players will achieve a sizable score thanks to the traffic and sometimes narrow span of the road. *Stunt Run: :Good drivers will achieve plenty of score multipliers thanks to the largest Makeshift Ramp in Paradise City that will hurl one's car onto the El-Train Tracks and from then on offer numerous stunt opportunities. *Marked Man: :Hamilton Avenue is dangerous because of its awkward layout and heavy traffic. The road becomes even more hazardous to players with the addition of aggressive rivals. The only solution for such an event is to keep airborne by hitting a maximum number of ramps or staying away from the road by taking alternative routes. See Also *Lambert Parkway *Harber Street *I-88 *Paradise City River *Paradise City Railroad